dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Tulip O'Hare (Preacher)
| HistoryText = Early Life Tulip's father was Jake O'Hare, an avid hunter. Though he expected a boy, Tulip was born, and her mother died in childbirth. Jake decided that having a daughter wasn't so bad, and raised her as he saw fit. He taught her how to shoot, and told her that she could be whatever she wanted. He encouraged her to fight for what she wanted, and to respect those who had earned it. He tried to convince the school to let her join male sports teams, and stuck up for her when she acted "unladylike." Tulip grew up to be mature and self-reliant. However, when she was thirteen, Jake was shot and killed in a hunting accident. She was put in the care of the state, and was sent to boarding school. When she was about sixteen, she made friends with Amy Grinderbinder,, the resident rich girl. Grinderbinder invited Tulip to her house for Christmas, and the two wound up at a party. When some local high-school boys tried to rape Amy, Tulip drove a truck through the wall and threatened to kill them all. Tulip and Amy drove off, and later decided to take a year off of school and travel. During their travels, Tulip met Jesse Custer, and the pair hit it off. She traveled with him for a while, though he was eventually kidnapped by Jody and T.C., leaving her to think that he left her. Hitwoman Without Jesse, Tulip became restless. She moved around from place to place, and eventually turned to alcohol. When she "pissed blood, " Tulip borrowed some money and checked herself into the hospital for a few months. She refused to be a stripper for her debtor, so he hired her on as a hitwoman. She botched her first job, missing her target completely and striking someone next to him, and ran, attempting to steal a pickup truck from Proinsias Cassidy. He refused to give it to her, but offered to drive her. The two drove for a while, until Cassidy, "pulled over just before dawn. Then he got in the back, covered himself with a tarpaulin, and made (Tulip,) swear not to take it off of him. " Tulip saw an explosion down the road, and drove toward it. Reunited Tulip found Jesse Custer in the remains of Annville, and tried to drive him to the hospital, though Cassidy stopped her. Jesse woke up, just before they were attacked by the local police, who were investigating the Annville explosion. Before they could be arrested, the Saint of Killers, came and killed all the police. Tulip, Jesse, and Cassidy barely escaped. It was later revealed that God was missing, and Jesse decided to find him. Born Again Later, Jesse and Tulip were kidnapped by Jody and T.C., who brought them to Angelville, Jesse's childhood home. Tulip was killed, but God brought her back to life, in order to have her give Jesse a message: stop searching. Tulip told him, but Jesse continued to search. Cassidy Tulip had long since known that Cassidy had feelings for her. She had always rejected him, but when Jesse was presumed dead after falling out of a plane, Cassidy took advantage of her emotionally-weakened state and constantly gave her drugs and alcohol, which lowered her common sense enough as to let him sleep with her. One day Cassidy forgot to refill her prescription, so she came to her senses, shot him, and left. He later returned, but committed suicide during a fight with Jesse. Till the End of the World Tulip was reunited with Jesse, thanks to Amy. However, it didn't last long. When Jesse went to face down Cassidy, Starr, and eventually God, he drugged Tulip so that she couldn't follow him. She woke up early and tried to save his life, but she was too late. Later, God brought him back to life, and after an argument, the two rode off into the sunset together. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Weaknesses = * * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Vegetarians Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins